justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/DemiLovatoFan44's Ultra Challenge!
Good morning, guys! It's DemiLovatoFan44's Ultra Challenge! We are here because we needed fifteen challengers to join! But because of my low patience, we went ahead and accepted six challengers. Anyway, here are our challengers! Dinh Bao JustADancer TheEmmaShow Congrats, guys! You all need good luck! :) Lets start with how this works. Okay, there are three teams, with two users in each team. If your teammate is eliminated, try the best you can. Okay, here are the teams: Team Twone: TheEmmaShow Team Thro: Dinh Bao and JustADancer Team Eliminated: Coocoo67, Dancer168, and Jakethegiant If you do not like this arrangement, tell me, and I'll make a little switch. Rules: Read and follow the directions carefully. Not following the challenge will result in elimination. That's about it. Okay, your first challenge is to make a picture with two coaches with their respective avatars. For example, you can use Baby One More Time's third coach and Beware of the Boys P4. If you can't make a picture, reply to the following question: Who is your favorite admin? You have until Monday to make a picture. Your time starts....... NOW! 'UPDATE!!!' Yes, I know, two of the users haven't replied. But let's get this over with. None of you made a picture, because the main prompt was boring. I got two replies that said Master Hydraffe! Coocoo67 voted for Bunnylove14. And that's all. ''' '''So, who's out???? ' ' Aaron's the best, I'm sorry, you are out. Everyone, Aaron has been eliminated because: 1) He quits (Which is really a dumb reason, but whatever) 2) He has been blocked for three days. 3) He told Coocoo67 that he couldn't participate, though he is a contestant. So, Dinh Bao, it's you against Team One and Team Two, who are also fighting for the top place. If you are eliminated, Team Three will be totally out. UPDATE: Dinh Bao, you have a new teammate, Dancer! Also, I pushed the deadline a little closer. Congratulations to the five others! Here's your challenge! Which Fancy coach is your favorite? 'RESULTS!!' Time is up! Unfortunately, two did not reply (we will get to that later) but we went on with it. JustADancer has joined, so Team Three is okay! But what about the other teams? We'll get to that later, but we must uncover the results. Most people said that they liked P2 the best. Here are the user results! Who is out? JustADancer-''' As known, you have replied to Dinh Bao's comment, which wasn't needed, but you still replied! You were the one who says P2 is the best! You go on for the next challenge! '''Dinh Bao- '''You, as well as Dancer, said P2 was the best. You replied as soon as possible. Therefore, you go on for the next challenge! '''Coocoo67- '''Welp, you say P1 was the best*. You go on for the next challenge! *Or was it P3? '''Justdnc- '''You said P3, right? You see, this is why I don't like confusion! Anyway, I have nothing to say except... you go on for the next challenge! '''This is it, folks! It's between Dancer168 of Team One and Jakethegiant of Team Two. Who is out? Jakethegiant- '''You haven't replied to this challenge or the first one. You must have at least one question answered to go into the next challenge. You are eliminated. '''Which means... Dancer168, you are in! Congratulations! Team One is still up! Justdnc, I am so sorry for your loss. Be careful! Coocoo67 and Dancer168 are really on the spot! Man, I love idioms! Anyway, keep your eyes peeled! You might be eliminated if not! Congrats to the others! Here's your challenge! Make up a story with a few Just Dance coaches, like Primadonna or Same Old Love P2. Good luck! Time is up! Man, you guys had really nice stories! But, it's time to end this challenge. Here are the results! Team Two did a very nice job! They kind of did a two part story here! I love that! Now it's time to announce who is in or out! Coocoo67- '''Well, you didn't do the challenge, so, we'll leave you alone for now. '''JustADancer/Dinh Bao- '''Nice two part story, guys! This isn't against the rules, so let me say you both pass on! '''Okay, between Coocoo67 and Dancer168, now..... And I'm so sorry, Dancer168, but you have been eliminated. I have to do this because you haven't done Challenge Two or Three, so sorry. Coocoo67, you, like Justdnc, are on your own, so... Okay, guys, a little plot twist is about to happen! We have Coocoo67 and Justdnc here, alone, fighting for their lives, so... ''' '''THEY WILL BE FORMING A TEAM TOGETHER!!! Yup, you heard me. Coocoo67 and Justdnc will be forming their own team! So, it's between Team Twone (Two and One) and Team Thro! Here's the challenge! Comment your favorite song! 'UPDATE!!' Congratulations, everyone! You all had great opinions! So, let's see, who is out............... JustADancer- '''You did a very wonderful job! You pass! '''Justdnc- '''Great opinions! I like how you put two songs! You pass! '''Dinh Bao- '''You, like Dancer, pass! '''Coocoo67- '''Well, your journey here lasted while it did. It's sad to say... you are eliminated. '''We have ANOTHER plot twist! Justdnc, if you lose this challenge, you will have a backup! Emma! You come in! Here's the challenge! Post your favorite avatar! 'UPDATE!!' Finally, all of the contestants did the challenge! Two people love the Let it Go avatar, and the Blame avatar! ThatPower, as well as Diggin' in the Dirt. So, who's out? None of you. You all pass to the next challenge! Which is.... Post your favorite coach. 'UPDATE!!' Nice job guys! I saw that Emma put not one but FOUR coaches! JustADancer and Dinh Bao did very good, and P2 and P3 Get Ugly were posted! But... here is the most hated part (as Someone would say) JustADancer- '''You put one coach, which was Get Ugly P2. You pass! '''TheEmmaShow- '''You had a total of four coaches, which gives you a +3 bonus! You pass! '''Dinh Bao- '''You pass! Which means that... '''Justdnc- '''I am so terribly sorry, your journey lasted while it did. You are eliminated. '''We have a comeback! Jakethegiant! You and Emma take over Team Twone! Can you take over this episode, also? Next challenge! What is you favorite Pixar movie? 'UPDATE!!' Well, everybody did the challenge, as needed. It was a tie between Up and Inside Out. Who is out? JustADancer- '''You are the one who was a candidate for elimination, but thanks to Emma and your teammate, you pass on! I think you could thank them right about now. '''Dinh Bao/Emma- '''Wow, I think it's a coincidence that I just mentioned you guys. Anyway, you both were not voted out, so you both pass! Thank your teammates, please. '''Jakethegiant- '''It is sad to say that your teammate bailed on you. You are eliminated.... again. '''Okay, guys, this is it! No more people being let in, so be careful! Three challengers, one person who can save it all for his/her/their teammate! Here is your challenge! Make any ship with two Just Dance coaches. This means you must make a love shipping, a friendship shipping, a rival shipping, or maybe even a sister/brother shipping with two coaches from the main series. Good luck! 'UPDATE!!' Time is up! I love tthe shippings you guys did! Let's see who's out..... Sorry, Dancer, you are eliminated. ''' '''Dinh Bao, I'm sorry for your teammate's elimination. But, hey, you are the finalist for your team! If you win, both of you get a gold medal! Congrats to Emma and Dinh! Here's your challenge..... Create a logo for this show! I will vote for the best one! 'UPDATE!!!' And....... TIME! Thanks so much for your entries, Dinh and Emma. They were amazing! Fantastilicious! A third word! Ha! I'm a hoot! Anyway, let's see who is the winner and who isn't..... but came really, really, really, really close. 'TheEmmaShow- '''Your creation was an amazing piece. I asked the community what they thought, and they all voted for you! And by everyone, I meant five users. You got five user votes, and an extra vote from your truly, so........ You are the winner of the first episode! *presses "Applause" button* Congrats, Emma! You and Jake will have their medal given to you. Thanks for participating, everybody! The second episode will be posted soon! ''The challenge was made by DemiLovatoFan44. No part of this blog may be copied unless given permission. Category:Blog posts